


Triangle

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-06
Updated: 2006-03-06
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: "Hi Malcolm." He's staring at me like he's seen a ghost. "Going somewhere?" (03/07/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Trip's POV.  


* * *

"Hi Malcolm." He's staring at me like he's seen a ghost. "Going somewhere?"

"I.." Finding me outside his door seems to have robbed the man of the power of speech.

His hands are smoothing down his hair and I resist the urge to tell him to stop, that I like that rumpled, just got out of bed look. Of course that leads me right back to who it is he's been in bed with and suddenly I wish I wasn't here. Stupid to think that Malcolm might want me, I'm not a patch on the Cap'n. I don't know what's worse, that thought or the fact that I can actually smell Jon on him. It's a spicy scent and it makes my nose itch.

"What are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?"

Yeah there's the Malcolm that I know and love, forever ready with the cutting comment. I don't quite know what to say to him so I kiss him instead.

"Mmpf.."

Of course what surprises me most is when Malcolm starts kissing me back. He pulls me forward into his room and for a while I just let myself enjoy the moment but it can't last and it doesn't. I pull away, breathing hard, Malcolm's face is flushed and there's a strange glimmer in his eyes, like he's just had something confirmed.

Gods I feel a complete idiot, forcing myself on a man who could flatten me without breaking a sweat. Funny though he doesn't look angry.

"I'm sorry Mal," I mutter, "that wasn't...that isn't..." Damn this loss of speech thing must be catching.

"I enjoyed it," he states calmly and I almost fall over.

"What about Jon?" Okay so maybe I haven't quite got the hang of this not opening my big mouth thing because there's a sudden look of pain in Malcolm's eyes.

Malcolm shrugs and then he looks up at me with no attempt to hide the emotion on his face. "He left." His voice is full of such desolation that it makes me want to cry.

"I'm sure he had a good reason." I mumble, although I'm not sure why I'm defending Jon. "Don't judge him too harshly."

"Why did you kiss me?"

"You need to ask?" There's a flare of irritation in his eyes at my question.

"You're asking me not to judge the Captain for what he did and yet you kiss me." Malcolm's like Porthos with a bone sometimes, just won't let go. I'd kiss him again in a heartbeat, hell I'd like to rip off his clothes and do things to him that I shouldn't mention in polite conversation but I can't. Thing is I've never been particularly into triangles, I'm more of a circle guy. You know one side and yet at the same time an infinite number of sides, kinda mind blowing concept if you stop to think about it.

"A moment of weakness." I'm aiming for a light jovial tone but Malcolm's gone white and I think I might have gone too far.

"Is that all it was?" There's a whole universe in his eyes and I can't do it, I know I should step back, that it's already gone too far but I can't. Jon's leaving hurt Malcolm and I can't walk away. I think Malcolm's read the answer in my eyes because he smiles.

"There's something I forgot to mention when we talked about the Captain," Malcolm pauses and folds his arms across his chest. "I love you Trip." He doesn't say anymore, just stares at me, his face a bright red. "I love you both." His voice is so quiet and so confused. "When I was with the Cap.. with Jon, I thought about you. I wondered if you would feel different, I.."

He doesn't get the chance to say any more because I seize the moment and kiss him again. I can feel his need and sure as hell I know he can feel mine but it's not right, not now, not like this.

"Talk to Jon, Malcolm please," part of me is shouting, trying to stop me saying the words that need to be said. "He's got first claim on you." It's true, at least from my point of view. Jon's my friend and I can't just steal Malcolm away from him.

Malcolm nods, his face inscrutable and then stifles a yawn. "I think I'll get some sleep."

It's a dismissal and I turn to leave.

"Trip?"

I turn around. Malcolm's removed his boots and is sitting on the edge of his bed, grey eyes wary. "Will you stay?"

All my good intentions run out of the door when I hear the plea in his voice and I find myself lying on Malcolm's bed, his warm body spooned against mine, listening to the steady rhythm of his breathing as he slides towards sleep and I can't help feeling guilty for enjoying it, for being glad that Malcolm turned to me and that I'll be here in the morning when he wakes up.


End file.
